1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-splash pan system and more particularly pertains to abating the inadvertent wetting of a height adjusting hydraulic cylinder in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of steering systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, steering systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of steering through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,370 issued Dec. 7, 1999 to Fetchko relates to an Outboard Hydraulic Steering Assembly with Reduced Support Bracket Rotation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,662 issued Jul. 21, 1998 to Icenogle relates to a Hydraulic Marine Jack Plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,320 issued Oct. 1, 1991 to Cremer relates to an Emergency Tiller for Outboard Motors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,889 issued Dec. 24, 1985 to Olson relates to an Outboard Motor Steering Control System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,480 issued Oct. 14, 1980 to Carras relates to a Motor Mount Bracket for Twin-Hull Sail Boats.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an anti-splash pan system that allows for abating the inadvertent wetting of a height adjusting hydraulic cylinder in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the anti-splash pan system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating the inadvertent wetting of a height adjusting hydraulic cylinder in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved anti-splash pan system which can be used for abating the inadvertent wetting of a height adjusting hydraulic cylinder in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.